Back Home
by xxmentalistxxspooks
Summary: I read 'A cracked rib, a loose tooth and bruised pride' by Camillio and I really liked it-so I wrote my own crossover! I hope it's ok for you all x


**I read 'A cracked rib, a loose tooth and bruised pride' by Camillo the other day and I really liked it-so I wrote my own! This is after 10.6 for Spooks (without Ruth's death- she got through it somehow; you decided specifics) and after series 5 for Doc Martin... quite a bit after actually! And it's totally not what would happen ever but there you go!**

**Enjoy! **

**Back Home**

"ROAD TRIP!" Callum danced his way from Harry's office across the grid to his desk- shutting down his computer and grabbing his jacket. The rest of the team, sat at their desks exchanged confused glances. Ruth looked over to Harry, who walked out to explain himself,

"I don't exactly call Portwenn a 'road trip' Callum" He scolded and stood near Ruth's desk "You're all coming- the Home Secretary has given us a week off"

"Why?" Erin asked. Callum threw a stapler at her

"Don't ask questions woman! If someone offers you a free holiday- you take it. End of." She threw it back at him

"Look, just go home, pack and be here tomorrow at twelve" Harry informed them before marching back into his office, gesturing for Ruth to follow him.

* * *

><p>Ruth, Erin and Harry were certain Cornwall had never been so far away. The entire journey had been filled with campfire songs, stupid jokes and general annoyances from Callum- who unfortunately had roped in Dimitri to join him. When they got to the village the sighs of relief were audible- although nobody noticed the look on Ruth's face when Harry drove them through the village. They pulled up outside a restaurantpub place which looked welcoming. It was nearly evening and the summer sun was lighting the sky softly. They got out, Erin hitting the boys quite hard around the head, and started over to the warmly lit building.

"Well, this looks nice" Dimitri commented "Doesn't it Ruth?" He looked at the woman on his left "Ruth?"

"Mmm?" she snapped back into reality

"Nice place?"

"Yeah"

"Are you ok Ruth?" Erin asked

"It's…err…been a while"

The team looked at Ruth with new eyes- she's been here before?

"So…you know this place well?"

"Well…sort of"

"RUTH!" A voice yelled from the restaurant they were walking to and, surprisingly, Ruth smiled

"AL! Come here and give me a hug" The young man ran up to her and hugged her warmly, before turning back and yelling

"DAD! GET OUT HERE!"

A man walked out and saw his son with his arm around Ruth, "Well now! Have you finally decided to come back and marry me then Ruth?" He said with a chuckle

"Not just yet Bert" she smirked as Al gave a bark of laughter. Bert took in the team

"Bring your friends in out of the night air" and he turned to go inside. Al held Ruth at arm's length,

"You'd be a rubbish evil stepmother anyway" Ruth shoved him and gestured for the team to go inside.

The team walked in slowly, unsure of what was exactly going on, and were less surprised when everyone got up and started to hug Ruth.

"You want some food, drink?" Bert asked. Callum jumped forward at the word 'drink' but Harry grabbed him and they declined

"I don't think it's wise if we take this one drunk to Aunt Ruth's" Ruth informed the two men

"You off there now?" Al asked

"If she'll have us"

"Come off it Ruthie- you're her favourite" Al hugged her "See you soon"

* * *

><p>The team climbed into the car and followed Ruth's directions to the farm. An older lady came out and down the path<p>

"Ruth? My dear girl, come in- and your friends."

They entered the warmth of the living room and set about introducing people. Once everyone was comfortable with a cup of tea, Aunt Ruth turned to the other Ruth with a twinkle in her eye

"So? Are you back to marry Bert then?" The two women started to laugh, but Ruth stopped when she saw the hurt on Harry's face and felt the need to explain. She took a deep breath

"When I was around twenty, a rumour went round that I had agreed to marry Bert. Obviously it wasn't true- but people didn't think it. We still joke about it" The relief on Harry's face would have been obvious to the bookcase.

* * *

><p>Erin, Dimitri and Callum had gone to bed. Ruth had stayed up because she wanted to talk to the woman who was practically her mother, and Harry had stayed because Ruth had asked him too. Aunt Ruth was intrigued about the pair- they seemed so close, knowing the other's thoughts and actions as well as their own- and yet so far. They hadn't been chatting long before the doorbell went and Aunt Ruth went to answer it. Harry turned to Ruth<p>

"You're at home here, aren't you"

She smiled and squeezed his knee "more so because you're here" he returned her smile and leant in to kiss her but was interrupted by a loud noise

"RUTHIE!" a small boy charged into the living room jumping onto her. She picked him up and swing him round

"Well now! James Henry haven't you grown! How old are you now?"

"I'm five now!" he grinned widley

"Quite the gentleman now aren't you?" she ruffled his hair and kissed him on the head as his parents walked in

"Ruthie" Louisa smiled and pulled her friend into a hug

"Aw, I have missed you Louisa!" Ruth said and then turned to the straight backed man who had just walked in "Martin" she nodded her welcome with a smirk on her face

"Ruth" he nodded back. Harry stood and greeted him, giving the doc a firm handshake

* * *

><p>That next day Ruth and Harry went on a long walk around the village. She told him everything of how she had spent every holiday here when she was young and how she had come back as often as possible- and how she had to stop coming once she started with 5.<p>

He took her hand and she smiled, leaning into him. But that smile faltered when the voice of Mrs Tishall floated over to them

"Ruthie! Oh Ruthie! Giving Bert a hard time? Still haven't gotten over your obsession with older men I see"

Harry felt Ruth stiffen next to him and she turned to face the woman "You are the only person who believes that lie, and the only person I know who kidnapped a baby and tried to keep him _and _the baby's father as your own!"

The woman didn't have the grace to look ashamed "So what? You always were jealous of my looks" And she stormed off into the chemists, nearly hitting PC Penhale in the face.

"Ruth? Nice to see you back"

"And you Joe. Hows things?"

"Oh you know- pretty quiet, but I like it that way" She smiled,

"Don't we all" And Harry caught her eye.

"I'll see you around Joe" She said and they carried on walking.

"Like the quite Ruth?" Harry asked

"I know I said Suffolk, but anywhere quite would do"

"Anywhere?"

"If you're there, then yes" and he kissed her like he had never kissed anyone before. From then on, people only ever _joked _about Ruth marrying Bert.

* * *

><p><strong>He he! I don't mind if nobody ever reads this! It did make me laugh :P But if you do read it- I'd love a review, thanks x<strong>


End file.
